


The Incubus

by Kold



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I need to lay off this stuff in the future, Internalized Homophobia, Poetry, Themed, album, personal, split personality, themed poetry, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: A poetry album





	1. Jacket Girl

Jacket girl, jacket girl  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
(Coward, coward)  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
(Coward, coward)  
My favorite skeleton in the closet  
As quiet as a mouse  
We might be drowning in laundry  
But Jacket Girl will soon come out  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
(Coward, coward)  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
Jacket girl, jacket girl  
(Coward, coward)  
My favorite skeleton in the closet  
A libido with a drought  
You won't let your family go hungry  
Jacket Girl, will you come out?

(Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward!)


	2. Circumcise Me

My doctor is a good man  
He's my biggest fan  
As honest as one can  
Heard the diagnosis and ran  
Instead of clearing my history   
He tells me to go incognito mode  
But it's still written in stone  
Somebody has to know  
If it's my party  
Then why am I crying?

Circumcise Me  
I don't care if it hurts  
It's corrective surgery   
I'll bite down on something   
While you have fun with me  
Stop telling me  
there's nothing wrong with me  
And fix what's broken

There's a demon inside  
I payed you to exorcise   
If you were my guardian angel  
You'd strap me to that table  
I feel like I'm missing something   
And you're blood hungry   
It's my party, but it's one I hate  
And you'd be happy to accommodate   
Put us on life support   
No remorse   
This is as good as it will get

Circumcise Me  
I don't care if it hurts  
It's corrective surgery   
I'll bite down on something   
While you have fun with me  
Stop telling me there's nothing wrong  
And fix what's broken


	3. Snakes

I dreamt snakes came in my room  
And told me to poison you  
It happens every time I sleep  
I woke up when you grabbed my hand  
Saying "It's just a dream, just a dream"  
But it was too late  
Don't ask, you wouldn't understand 

Whenever you kiss me  
I cry  
Getting touched by you   
makes me want to die  
No, its not you  
I just couldn't bear the stares  
If you're seeing double  
Don't be confused  
I managed to split myself in two  
Whatever it took  
To get me away from you

By the time I get over it  
It'll be far too late  
Wish I told you  
It wasn't your fault  
Though I loved you dearly  
Your existence   
gave me so much strife  
The light in your eyes  
Will be the end of me

Before I met you  
I had never been in love  
I was happier then  
Now I'm not sure   
why this is the loneliest   
I've ever felt  
Did I mention how much I love you?

By the time I get over it  
It'll be far too late  
Wish I told you  
It wasn't your fault  
Though I loved you dearly  
Your existence   
gave me so much strife  
The light in your eyes  
Will be the end of me

I dreamt snakes came in my room  
And told me to poison you  
It happens every time I sleep  
I woke up when you grabbed my hand  
Saying "It's just a dream, just a dream"  
But it was too late  
You wouldn't understand  
It's over, I'm not cursed anymore  
I'm not cursed anymore  
I'm not cursed anymore


	4. Verbatim

You don't look like me anymore  
You don't look like me anymore  
You looked like me  
Formally  
You used to look like me  
Identically

Now you look only  
a little bit like me  
You barely look like me  
Recently  
I never asked for this  
Stay away, stay away  
I never asked for this  
I never wanted this  
Stay away, stay away  
I never asked for this  
I never wanted this  
We only have one thing in common  
We only have one thing in common

You still look a lot like me  
Like family  
You look a lot like me  
Unfortunately  
But we only have one thing in common  
We only have one thing in common  
Stay away, stay away  
We only have one thing in common  
Stay away, stay away  
We had one thing in common  
We might of had something in common 

We had nothing in common  
You never looked like me


	5. Corpse Bride

Don't cry, corpse bride  
Dry those eyes  
Not everything you touch will die  
Don't say sorry  
It's not your fault, darling   
My corpse bride  
Don't you start  
You love so much without a heart  
I'm sorry  
I must say this, darling

Let's start this over again  
We'll get it right eventually   
Put your hands on me  
Like its the last time you'll see me  
Hold me close   
And let me rest in peace  
If it's good for you,  
Then it's good for me

Goodbye, corpse bride   
If it were up to me  
You would have never died  
You would never leave  
But its beyond me  
It's beyond my reach, baby  
Goodbye, corpse bride  
I'll see you soon  
I'll meet you in your tomb  
I promise   
Don't cry, I promise 

Let's start this over again  
We'll get it right eventually   
Put your hands on me  
Like its the last time you'll see me  
Hold me close   
And let me rest in peace  
If it's good for you,  
Then it's good for me


	6. Fear Won't Break Your Heart

We used to seek heaven   
But the clouds are overcast  
We used to have adventures  
Now they barely last  
We used to fight  
Now we're walking away  
We have never felt true love  
to this very day  
I don't think we will ever start

Fear won't break your heart  
My dear, fear   
won't go breaking your heart   
No tears

And at night I skip sleep  
Just to hear your footsteps  
And the fatigue   
Is all that's left   
Didn't need a truce  
To separate   
I didn't even have to wait

Fear won't break your heart  
My dear, fear   
won't go breaking your heart


	7. Retina

Go back to sleep  
Forget you heard anything  
I don't want to lose you  
I'm not ready yet  
The regret haunts me  
And I've rejected you  
Without even trying to

I think I might of destroyed you  
You're probably crying behind my back  
Can't get you out of my retina  
Can't seem to remove you from me

Unconditionally   
You love me  
Not relentlessly   
The regret haunts me  
And I've rejected you  
Without even trying to  
And hurt you 

I think I might of destroyed you  
You're probably crying behind my back  
I should probably forget you  
I should go and tie up my tubes  
But I still can't get you out of my retina  
Can't seem to remove you from me


	8. DoTA

Hiding in your left flank  
Where's your friends? Where's your tank?  
I'm here ten, twenty hours a day  
Don't think I haven't changed  
Moving on to your right flank  
Go on, check my new rank  
I don't want to be your equal  
I want to be better than you  
And I'm almost better than you  
Upside down  
Want to be in control  
Because I'm so rarely in control

I can play you like I'm playing DoTA  
Might want to report this as a murder  
Here I'll give you the phone  
Thanks for the free stepping stone  
This game is easier than DoTA  
But it hurts more

I've been here, since forever  
It's getting late but whatever  
I'm lurking around  
in the shadows of your  
Right flank  
Left flank  
And I can see you're alone  
Let me follow you out of spawn  
Upside down  
Want to be in control  
Because I'm so rarely in control

I can play you like I'm playing DoTA  
Don't want to be your equal  
I want to be better  
Because I am better

I can play you like I'm playing DoTA  
Might want to report this as a murder  
Here I'll give you the phone  
Thanks for the free stepping stone  
This game is easier than DoTA  
But it hurts more


	9. Compromise

Keeping still not to rock the boat  
Sold my soul for a bad joke  
Don't you provoke  
I won't feel guilt  
For not buying what you built  
It ain't my style  
No, no, I won't buy what you built

Let's make a compromise  
I think it's what we need now  
Maybe you don't have a chance   
But I can make you feel like   
That's not the case  
As long as you promise not to chase

One little thing is in the way  
Its rubbing in your face  
and leaves a sour taste  
Somehow you still can't see  
dance around it all you can  
But you're still a man

Let's make a compromise  
I think it's what we need now  
Maybe you don't have a chance   
But I can make you feel like   
That's not the case  
As long as you promise not to chase


	10. I'm So Mad

I'm so mad  
I can't even write  
I'm so mad  
I can't even write  
I'm so mad  
I can't even write

(Can you breathe?)  
(Can you walk it off?)  
(Can you breathe?)  
(Can you walk it off?)

I'm so mad  
I made myself sad  
I'm so mad  
I made myself sad  
I'm so mad  
I made myself sad

(Can you breathe?)  
(Can you walk it off?)  
(Can you fight?)  
(Can you write)  
(Can you do anything right?)


	11. As Far As Ya Know

All I wanted to do was hide  
Just for a while  
But must of got myself stuck  
'cause I'm still there   
All I wanted was some time  
to be alone  
Must of got myself stuck  
in the middle of nowhere and  
As far as ya know, far as ya know  
I'm stuck in place but called it home  
As far as ya know, far as ya know  
I've gone and stunted my growth

In the middle of changing my ways  
Afraid of admitting   
there's just no way  
So much has past me by  
Might as well be child  
All 'cause I wanted to   
hide for a while  
Putting everything on the back burner   
Is silly when you're a slow learner   
Wanted to hide but now I'm trapped  
As far as ya know, far as ya know  
I'm stuck in place but called it home   
As far as ya know, far as ya know  
I've gone and stunted my growth  
I'm right here  
Bored to tears  
Take my hand and bring me somewhere  
I'm right here  
Are you looking for me?  
Take my hand  
Free me from complacency


	12. Cold

I heard your voice   
And planned our wedding  
I joined your harem  
And thought it was love  
And I'm not sure what else I could say  
To make you remember the day  
When you couldn't even recall my name

My body couldn't process what happened  
Because I wasn't sure exactly what   
it was I've done  
I'm not exactly unhappy  
But I've never been this numb

I will dance the cold away  
Cause I can't concentrate on anything  
Don't hold me, I don't need it anymore   
I was naked in the snow  
So if I was in pain I wouldn't know  
Don't hold me, I don't need to be held   
I don't need to be held anymore

I took the most bitter medicine   
I've laid down in bed  
But my heart's still in hibernation mode  
There's ice in my bones   
Still don't know what it was I said  
And I still envy the few who held your interest  
If there were any at all  
You seemed to be too busy  
The moment you watched me fall

I will dance the cold away  
Cause I can't concentrate on anything  
Don't hold me, I don't need it anymore   
I was naked in the snow  
So if I was in pain I wouldn't know  
Don't hold me, I don't need to be held   
I don't need to be held anymore  
I will dance the cold away  
I will dance the cold away  
I will dance the cold away


	13. You Only Love My Split Personality

Finding myself next to you   
In the middle of you making a move  
As you share some memories  
Involving you and me  
That I've forgot  
As always, I forgot   
And you say that you loved me  
My name you whisper gently  
Wait   
That's not my name  
Since you only want a piece of me  
Let me give you a piece of my mind  
All my life I've tried to kick her out  
'Cause all she did was waste my time  
Now, for you, she's left me behind 

Though we look a lot alike  
Her smile is a lot better than mine  
It's no surprise, that all this time  
I was bait for what's inside  
It's no surprise to me  
You don't love me  
You love my split personality 

well you can have her instead  
I bet she's even better in bed  
You don't love me  
You love my split personality


	14. Break

Betrayed your own kind  
for finding the peace  
you never were able to find  
Though you tried to compensate   
And say the shame was a phase  
Yet your mind  
is still in a sad place

I'm going to break   
whoever broke you  
I swear I'll tear them apart  
I will break whoever broke you  
and put a black hole in your heart 

I had your trust  
And gave you   
twice the love your family gave  
but nothing's changed inside  
Once I let you lead me blind  
you took me by surprise   
And left your scapegoat behind

I'm going to break   
whoever broke you  
I swear I'll tear them apart  
I will break whoever broke you  
and put a black hole in your heart


	15. Touch, Touch

I'm still not sure how   
to deal with hating you  
because I know deep down  
I'll never get to have you  
Clearly, you haven't forgave me yet  
But if you ever come around  
I'll be here  
And we can be together while no ones around

Touch myself  
Bleed  
Touch myself and-  
Bleed  
Touch, touch, touch

Get past your heartless phase  
I can't really help you change your ways  
When the world's this big  
and I'm constantly being pushed away  
Do you think I'm joking  
Why would I be joking  
about something that's provoking  
you to run away   
Well it all ends today

Touch myself  
Bleed  
Touch myself and-  
Bleed  
Touch, touch, touch  
Temporarily, it all works out


End file.
